Knik-Knak
Knik-Knaks (also known as Niknaks) are small beetles encountered in both Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Donkey Kong Land III. They come in two colors, red and yellow, the latter being quite rare. The red variation replace the Flitters from Donkey Kong Country 2, while the yellow variation replaces Click-Clacks. In Donkey Kong Country 3 Knik-Knaks are fairly uncommon enemies found in only a few of the game's levels. While red Knik-Knaks usually remain stationary in the air, only occasionally venturing onto the ground, the much rarer yellow variety of Knik-Knak are found exclusively on the ground. Knik-Knaks mostly appear in riverbank levels such as Riverside Race for the red breed and Lightning Lookout for the yellow breed, but they can also be found in other areas, which highlights their adaptability. These bugs are not as weak as they look, as jumping on them when they are on the ground will only knock them on their backs. While in this defenseless state, Knik-Knaks can either be jumped on again, which will defeat them for good, or be picked up and used as a projectile weapon against other enemies. However, flying Knik-Knaks can be defeated by a single jump, and a cartwheel instantly defeats any Knik-Knak. In many levels, Knik-Knak must be jumped on to reach Bonus Areas or hidden items such as Extra Life Balloons. Interestingly while battling Belcha, Dixie and Kiddy Kong must throw yellow Knik-Knaks into the giant barrels mouth, this will cause the barrel monster to burp; if Belcha burps enough times he will fall into a pit. Also, in "Lightning Lookout", Dixie can hold yellow Knik-Knaks above her head to protect herself from the lightning. In Donkey Kong Land III, Knik-Knaks, here known as Niknaks, never touch the ground during the entire game; they are always found flying in the air. Battle Beast Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)1.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)2.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)2.png Image:Squawks_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(SNES)2.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB)1.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB)2.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(GB)2.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)1.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)2.png Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)2.png Image:Squawks_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(GBA)2.png Ellie against Villains Ellie vs Villains (SNES) Ellie vs Villains (GB) Image:Ellie_vs_Knik-Knak_(Rainforest_Rumble_-_GB).png|Ellie vs Knik-Knak (Rainforest Rumble - GB) Ellie vs Villains (GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Ellie_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Lakeside_Limbo_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Ellie vs Red Knik-Knak (Lakeside Limbo - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Ellie_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Lakeside_Limbo_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Ellie vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Lakeside Limbo - GBA) Image:Ellie_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Bobbing_Barrel_Brawl_-_GBA).png|Ellie vs Red Knik-Knak (Bobbing Barrel Brawl - GBA) Image:Ellie_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Bobbing_Barrel_Brawl_-_GBA).png|Ellie vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Bobbing Barrel Brawl - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Knik-Knak_(Ford_Knocks_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Knik-Knak (Ford Knocks - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Tidal_Trouble_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Red Knik-Knak (Tidal Trouble - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Tidal_Trouble_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Tidal Trouble - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Dingy_Drain-Pipe_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Enguarde vs Red Knik-Knak (Dingy Drain-Pipe - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Dingy_Drain-Pipe_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Enguarde vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Dingy Drain-Pipe - GBA) Parry against Villains Parry vs Villains (SNES) Parry vs Villains (GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Parry_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Barrel_Drop_Bounce_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Parry vs Red Knik-Knak (Barrel Drop Bounce - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Parry_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Barrel_Drop_Bounce_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Parry vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Barrel Drop Bounce - GBA) Quawks against Villains Quawks vs Villains (SNES) Quawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Quawks_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Buzzer_Barrage_-_GBA).png|Quawks vs Red Knik-Knak (Buzzer Barrage - GBA) Image:Quawks_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Buzzer_Barrage_-_GBA).png|Quawks vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Buzzer Barrage - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Knik-Knak_(Miller_Instinct_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Knik-Knak (Miller Instinct - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Springin'_Spiders_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Red Knik-Knak (Springin' Spiders - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Springin'_Spiders_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Springin' Spiders - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Pot_Hole_Panic_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squawks vs Red Knik-Knak (Pot Hole Panic - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Pot_Hole_Panic_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squawks vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Pot Hole Panic - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Knik-Knak_(Stalagmite_Frights_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Knik-Knak (Stalagmite Frights - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Krack_Shot_Kroc_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Red Knik-Knak (Krack Shot Kroc - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Krack_Shot_Kroc_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Krack Shot Kroc - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Red_Knik-Knak_(Creepy_Caverns_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squitter vs Red Knik-Knak (Creepy Caverns - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Yellow_Knik-Knak_(Creepy_Caverns_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squitter vs Yellow Knik-Knak (Creepy Caverns - GBA) Category:Enemies